bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo Square
__TOC__ BioShock The eleventh level of BioShock. When Jack arrives to the site, the scars of both Ryan's and Fontaine's operations are visible everywhere. The train metro system is destroyed, the entire residential area is in ruins, and pictures of missing people are posted all over the walls. Another location found by Jack is Atlas's headquarters, who began to plot more sophisticated and successful riots shortly after Fontaine was killed. Not only did he gain a stronger "army", but also loyalty of many who were allied to Ryan during Fontaine's operations. Diane McClintock was one who joined Atlas's causes as she became more disgusted with what Ryan had become as he attempted to bring stability to Rapture. History While the whole game level is titled Apollo Square, there is an explicit location named "Apollo Square", which was the central area of Rapture's transportation and connection routes. Branches connect to a large residential area of the city's working class citizens, the giant Artemis Suites (which included Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, a photography - possibly belonging to the infamous "Paparazzi" - studio), and later former mobster's Frank Fontaine's Little Sister's Orphanage and the Home for the Poor (labeled Hestia on the in-game map). Fontaine founded his two large institutions at Apollo Square to plot against Andrew Ryan and Rapture. The Little Sister's Orphanage was used so Fontaine (along with Tenenbaum and Dr. Suchong in some aspects) could harvest ADAM inside young girls. Though this process was to inhumanely perfect the growing plasmid business, it secretly was used for Fontaine's personal use to dominate Rapture. The Home for the Poor, which was supposedly a shelter home for the lower class citizens, was used by Fontaine to provoke its members (or an "army", as Fontaine dubbed it) to initiate a revolution for Fontaine's self-proclaimed better causes. Once Ryan uncovered this operation, he began to send authorities after Fontaine, his men, and all suspects that were considered affiliated with his cause. Many innocent people who disappeared were incidentally killed, as well as more famous individuals (such as Anna Culpepper), and there were even public hangings and lockdowns. This furthered speculation on Ryan's controversial new actions, such as implementing a death penalty to anyone who smuggled in unwanted outside influences. Fontaine's operation was technically removed from the scene by Ryan and his authorities in 1958, when Fontaine and his rioters were claimed dead in a huge shootout. Tram tunnel Connects Mercury Suites bulkhead to Apollo Square. Apollo Square The square where criminals were hanged and caged. Artemis Suites Working class appartments. Hestia Fontaine's Home for the Poor/Little Sisters' Orphanage. Map New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Little Sisters *There is one Power to the People vending machine New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Prolific Inventor *Focused Hacker 2 *Medical Expert 3 Audio Diaries * Diane McClintock - What's Happening Here? - Apollo Square on the ground by Olympus Heights bulkhead * Diane McClintock - Atlas Lives - Apollo Square near Gatherer's Garden * Dr. Suchong - Protection Bond - Artemis Suites, Suchong's clinic near the dose of Lot 192 * Diane McClintock - Meeting Atlas - Hestia Chambers, Fontaine's Home for the Poor right of entrance inside steamer trunk * Frank Fontaine - The Longest Con - Hestia Chambers, Atlas's headquarters on the desk next to the tonic * Diane McClintock - Today's Raid - Hestia Chambers, Atlas's headquarters on a corpse near the safe Walkthrough Apollo Square * Stop near the entrance and see two splicers talking up ahead. * If you use I-Bolts, get the one with the machine gun first. * The second may run or stick around for an easy kill. * Wait and a Nitro Splicer will come from the left. I-Bolt him too. * When the smoke clears, another splicer may be seen sitting up. I-Bolt him. * Another Thuggish may be seen leaving the square. * Go down the left side and hack a turret to the left. * Gatherer's Garden, ammo machine, U-Invent, recording: "Atlas Lives", snacks, crate. * If you have followed this walkthrough, a Big Daddy is left to get. * With Electric Flesh 2 and upgraded Damage for Chemical Thrower, * and a Researched Big Daddy, only 75 units of Electric Gel are needed. * Make a last visit to the Gatherer's Garden if you wish. * Follow the arrow out. A Security Camera is on the left. * Stop following the arrow and go to ... Fontaine's Center * Stay to the left of the door. When it opens, put a Target Dummy inside right. * Run up the stairs to the left, turn right, and hack the RPG Turret. * Run back downstairs and against the far wall to get out of the way. * Looking back at the door, EVE and a FAK can be see to its left. * Trunk below has a recording: "Meeting Atlas" * A CoV with auto anti-personnel ammo is to your left. * Go back upstairs, turn left, and enter the room. ** A Leadhead has cash and a hack tool on him. ** Stairs in the middle lead to a basement with a Thuggish. ** Loot: Napalm, hack tool. ** A kitchen-bathroom combination room (??) has minor loot. * Go up the next flight of stairs, turn left, and enter room. ** A Nitro Splicer is at the far end. An I-Bolt head shot works this time. ** Go throught the bathroom-kitchen. ** A splicer is playing dead at end of the next room. I-Bolt again. ** Another Thuggish springs from the right. * Room at other end of hall has a broken door. * Go upstairs. Both rooms have heavy locks. * Go upstairs. Room on left is boarded up. ** Use a wrench to break the boards. Napalm is on the floor. ** Drop through hole in floor. A splicer, napalm, EVE, FAK, ammo. ** Jump up on window sill. Crouch. Jump to walkway on left. ** Go upstairs and turn right and enter room. * Atlas' Headquarters: ** Splicer is in the back. Another splicer comes. ** A Security Camera is at the back right. EVE is in the back. ** An armory is at the back left. No entry. Use Telekinesis. ** Downstairs: Power to the People machine, FAK, Focused Hacker 2. ** Safe: Medium. $72, 8 Electric Buck, 2 brass tubes, gift box. ** Recording: "The Longest Con", corpse: "Today's Raid". ** Drop through hole in floor. You've already been here, so just exit. ** Follow the arrow out. * When you reach the Bathysphere area, there are two splicers. * Then on to Point Prometheus. Trivia * Moments after passing the Artemis Suites sign, there is a memorial wall covered in 'Missing person' posters. Before completely entering the room, you can see a Splicer that appears to be mourning over a lost loved one in silence. This scene is a fair example that shows that Splicers are not just insane and cold killers. * Although not one of the first places to be affected during Civil War, Apollo Square appears to have taken the hsrdest hits during the war, judging by the fact that there isn't a single location in the area intact with the exception of the roof framing which protects the area. * The inhabitants of the Little Sisters' Orphanage appear to have attempted to hold out for as long as possible prior to Jack's arrival, as shown by the numerous signs of makeshift graves located throughout the complex. Category:Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Apollo Square Category:BioShock